thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Zandra
Zandra was one of the original members of the Mallrats. After the virus killed all the adults, she follows Ryan and Lex, who suggested in joining the Locos. After being chased from the Locos in a deal gone wrong, she ended up at Phoenix Mall where the Mallrats are first formed. Zandra marries Lex but he later admits that he only married her for sex. Utterly heartbrokened, their marriage becomes rocky for awhile before they later make up, as Zandra reveals to Lex that she is pregnant. When the virus starts to affect children, a pregnant Zandra leaves with the Mallrats for Eagle Mountain in search of the antidote. Tragically, Zandra and her unborn child are killed in an explosion when a generator overloads in the Observatory. She is buried on Eagle Mountain. Biography A creative fashionista with model ambitions. Zandra is bubbly, attractive and often did not take things seriously. History Pre-tribe Zandra attended pre-school with Lex, where they shared their first kiss at the age of four. As she turned five, Zandra and her family moved to another suburb. After The Virus killed all the adults, Zandra stayed with her friend Glen in a fashion boutique. After they had stayed there for two weeks, Lex and Ryan entered the store by strange coincidence, and Zandra chatted with Lex throughout the night. The next day, Lex contacted Zoot, telling him they were interested in joining the Locos. Zoot gave the group until 6 PM the same day to gather lots of goods. Pretribe: Lex And Zandra on Tribeworld Series 1 We meet Zandra at the beginning of Series 1 where she is seen with Ryan, Lex and Glen going to join the Locos. After the failed 'membership' meeting, the group flee and this is when Glen is taken by the Locos and we see Zandra is very emotional about this. Eventually after escaping the Locos as well as trying to steal from Amber and Co, the group end up in the mall, trapped by Jack and unable to leave. When the group join the Mall Rats, we really see Zandra's character flourish throughout the series, her flamboyant sense of style and selfish but lovably ditsy nature made her one of the best characters for providing comic relief at the harshest of times faced by the Mall Rats. Her affection for Lex was well known - it was returned by Lex but in a very different way as we later find out that he only married her for sex and the two made an explosive couple. Throughout Series 1, Zandra had a rivalry with Tai-San after Lex became smitten with her and although Zandra and Tai-San initially started off as friends, Zandra came to see her as a bitter enemy and was often jealous when Lex was seen with Tai-San, she would turn to Ryan for comfort. Lex tried to rape Zandra at one stage but she didn't want to have sex until they were married. Tai-San suggested the idea of them getting married. The first wedding of Zandra and Lex was cancelled after Ebony followed Bray back to the mall and this left Zandra in tears - only thinking of herself and her wedding rather than the safety of the rest of the group. The second wedding was a lavish affair with food and drink from Alice's farm and a beautiful wedding dress to boot - Lex gave Zandra a piece of coiled wire from one of Jack's contraptions as a wedding ring, which turned out to be a disastrous decision in the future at the beach congregation of the Tribe leaders which nearly cost Amber and Dal being made slaves to the Locos. Whenever there was a crisis - Zandra would be in the background adding colour and decoration to either herself, other members of the Mall Rats or the mall itself - always making the situation a little less grave than it really was. Ryan was very much in love with Zandra throughout the show, and Zandra capitalized on this using Ryan as a pawn against Lex when she was feeling opposed to him or something he had done. Ryan became Zandra's rock at the best and worst of times but at the same time Zandra would push him away and because she had only feelings for Lex, Ryan eventually started focusing on Salene, much to Zandra's disdain. Overall Zandra was a very fashionable, lovely but occasionally a brat who is happy with who she is, and that is why people admire her. She didn't really care about was happen and once describe the new world as boring because they didn't have TV. At the Tribal Gathering of the tribe leaders, Zandra was reunited with Glen who had always had feelings for Zandra, but at the time he acted cold and ruthless, destroying the wind turbine produced by Jack just as Zandra managed to retrieve the missing component of the turbine ..... the coiled wire wedding ring! Later on Zandra meets with Glen again when he arrives at the mall struck by the Virus and is mistaken for an adult, Zandra stays by his side and looks after him while he is sick, Glen makes her promise to go away with him when he is better. Knowing that she can't and doesn't want to away with him she secretly doesn't want him to get better. Zandra is extremely guilty when she comes to visit him one day and finds him dead. She is deeply affected by his death. When Lex is infected with the Virus, Tai-San tells him that if he wants to cure himself he must tell the truth. He explains to Zandra that he only married her for sex, she explodes at him and kicks him out. After Lex leaving, Zandra discovers she is expecting a child. She tells this to Ryan to get his sympathy. When Lex returns, Zandra rejects him (claiming that they are now divorced), but after a moment of sympathy she gets together with him. Later after they discovered where the antidote was hidden, and the Mallrats travel to Eagle Mountain. After finding that they won't be able to get the antidote her and Lex announce that they are leaving. At this point in time it seems like the tribe is falling apart. Just as all the Mallrats are listening to the message that is left, one of the generators blow up causing the building they are in to explode. Zandra is killed in the explosion along with her unborn child, leaving Lex and the other Mallrats distraught. She is buried on Eagle Mountain next to Amber's grave. Series 3 Zandra's grave is revisited in Series 3 when the Mallrats discover that Amber may still be alive. They dig up Amber's grave to find it empty. Bray suggests at digging up Zandra's grave as well, but Lex refuses as he laid Zandra to rest himself. Commenting how he would not allow anyone to touch one stone upon her grave while he is still alive. A New Dawn When The Collective invade the city, a great battle takes place where Jay, Gel and Darryl are killed. The deceased Mallrats are taken up to Eagle Mountain and buried next to Zandra's grave. Trivia * Although Zandra is shown in the first few minutes of Series 2, Amy Morrison does not appear in any newly filmed scenes as they are archival footage. Nor is she credited as being in the episode. * Zandra was written out of the series as actress Amy Morrison decided to focus on her studies instead. The Tribe is also one of the last few times Morrison would appear on screen. References Category:Females Category:Members of the Mallrats Category:Characters Category:Dead